In The White Space
by Zeny
Summary: Tras el choque inevitable, sus almas se encuentran, y quedan juntos en el vacío. [Situado en algún punto de la batalla final en los capítulos 695-698 del manga]


_**In the White Space**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las piezas en el tablero.

Los movimientos congelados en el tiempo.

El vacío.

Levanté mi mirada hacia una de las blancas, y luego hacia una de las negras, y luego hacia el par de ojos que estaban frente a mí, del otro lado del espacio.

Los tuyos.

 _¿Por qué es esto un juego de ajedrez?_ , preguntaste con tono pausado, desinteresado, y las piezas se inclinaron hacia ti, atentas a la decisión que tomarías respecto a la partida. Moviste tu mano con ademán de despojo, y murmuraste algo incoherente que sólo logré entender cuando todo el tablero se llenó de pequeñas rocas semejantes.

 _Me gusta más esto. Nadie gobierna y se mueven por sí solas._

Lo dices como si tus decisiones tuvieran algo de antimperialismo, Sasuke. Tú querías ser el rey y que todos los demás fueran los peones, incapaces de alcanzarte en tu poder.

Hay una pausa inmedible entre mis palabras y las tuyas.

 _Debería sorprenderme que conozcas una palabra como esa._

Los ojos se desvían hacia la nada, y un par de piezas se mueven discretamente.

Tienes los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, las piernas cruzadas, y tu rostro es un perfil recortado en la infinidad. Vuelvo mi vista hacia al tablero, pero en lugar de ver piezas, veo recuerdos.

Un columpio.

Una jaula de espejos.

Una silueta atravesada con agujas.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo planeas tenerme aquí_?, preguntaste de nuevo, sin mirarme. Las piezas en tu lado del tablero se movieron y yo formé con las mías una especie de muralla. No me protegía; simplemente te impedía moverte.

La nada era un espectro brillante, como estar en el interior del sol sin quemarse o deslumbrarse. Como ir más allá de todo lo existente en la tierra. Era el espacio blanco de nuestras memorias, de nuestros secretos, de aquello indescriptible que guardábamos incapaces de poder formar con palabras y sonidos. Aquí nada dolía, y a pesar de que podía verte sentía que si apartaba por mucho tiempo mis ojos de ti te alejarías y este lugar que es sólo nuestro desaparecería para nunca jamás.

¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? Vamos a estar aquí hasta que cambies de opinión.

Mis piezas se erigieron en una especie de arco, y a través de ella vi una pequeña ventana: dos niños solos en la multitud, y decenas, decenas y centenas de miradas por encima del hombro.

 _Siempre supe que estabas ahí,_ murmuras, y yo sonrío.

Yo también.

Porque saber que el otro existía aliviaba aquel dolor inmensurable. Tus fichas formaron un círculo sobre el tablero y estiraste la mano para tomar una de ellas. La examinas con ánimo a la vez inquisitivo y aburrido, y yo te examino a ti, a la curiosidad desprendida de tu rostro, a la mirada perdida en el tiempo y el espacio que ambos compartimos.

Porque sé que estás viendo algo, aunque yo sólo pueda verlo a través de tus recuerdos.

Telarañas. Telarañas en las puertas, en las ventanas, en las vasijas y en las sillas.

Telarañas, símbolos del olvido. Telarañas, hijas del deterioro y el descuido.

De la ausencia.

Y una grotesca inmensa negra asfixiante mancha de sangre.

El tablero se expandió, cobró una forma rectangular. Las piezas volvieron a transformarse y se convirtieron en pequeños soldados de plástico, de barro. No, no soldados: las mías eran mis padres, y Ero-sennin, y entre las tuyas pude ver a Itachi, y a tu madre, y a tu padre. No eran más altos que un meñique, pero se veían tan reales como nosotros nos permitíamos recordarles. Las estatuas atemporales de nuestra memoria.

Desaparecieron las casillas y se formaron caminos de varios colores. Una por una, nuestras piezas saltaron a los puntos de salida en los dos extremos del mapa. La meta era el centro, el lugar de reunión.

Pensé que quería que caminaran cinco pasos, y los dados en mi puño al caer sobre el tablero resonaron en un eco y dejaron ver tres puntos en uno y dos en el otro. Supe después de dos turnos que tú sabías lo mismo que yo sabía, y que elegías los números que más te gustaban. Nos entreteníamos en el aburrimiento de nuestro propio juego.

¿Que sería lo divertido de esto si no usamos los dados correctamente?, te pregunté cuando fue otra vez mi turno y te los quité de los dedos. Una expresión triste te cruzó el rostro, pero se desvaneció al instante.

 _Puedes engañarte y pensar que lo que hagamos aquí tiene algún elemento del azar. Pero no es así, Naruto._

No digas mi nombre como si hurgarás en mis pulmones con tus manos desnudas, Sasuke. Ya hiciste eso una vez, y siempre habrá una parte de mí que recuerde esa sensación.

Lancé los dados, y cuando cayeron estaban en blanco.

 _¿Por qué, Naruto?_

Las fichas desaparecieron, y el tablero era un pozo hondo y oscuro del cual no alcanzaba a ver el fondo.

¿Por qué?

No tienes que preguntarlo, Sasuke. Lo sabes.

Pero tú, tú no querías simplemente saberlo. Tú querías que yo hiciera lo imposible para arrancar aquel trozo de entrañas en mi cuerpo que no podía soportar tu sufrimiento y tu lejanía. Querías que lo sostuviera en mis manos y te explicara lo que significaba. Como si supiera el idioma de sus pulsaciones, de sus movimientos y sangrados irracionales.

¿Acaso no lo sabes, Sasuke? No puedo hacer algo como eso. Soy un completo idiota.

Y en el pozo estábamos tú y yo, dos siluetas de oscuridad; una gota de luz entre nuestras manos.

Nuestras manos…

 _Esto es contraproducente, ¿sabes? Sólo me convenzo cada vez más que mi decisión es la correcta, de que sólo queda un camino posible para el mundo. Estar aquí conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo._

En la superficie se refleja una mesa de madera rústica, y alrededor de ella están Tazuna, Inari y nuestro equipo de antaño. La mesa está llena de alimentos deliciosos, y aun así tú y yo nos miramos como si hubiéramos tragado una jarra entera de zumo de limón por culpa del otro. Es casi gracioso.

El agua del pozo está tibia cuando la pruebo con mis dedos.

No me importa. Puedo estar aquí horas…días…años. No me importa si tengo que esperar demasiado. No me importa. Al menos sé…

Que no estarás solo. Que no estaré solo.

Que no estaremos solos aquí tú y yo.

 _Esto es estúpido, Naruto._

Lo sé. La gente siempre me dice que tomo decisiones estúpidas cuando se trata de ti.

Tu rostro tiene ese matiz de duda, como si no creyeras nada de lo que digo, aun si sabes de memoria todo lo que sale de mi boca. Sabes que es verdad, porque tú estás dentro de mí y yo estoy dentro de mí, y es un juego caleidoscópico infinito en el que nuestras almas se fusionan y no sabemos dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

En algún momento me veo a mí mismo frente a ti, pero con tus ojos. A ti te pasa lo mismo.

Te sonrío.

 _Naruto._

El tablero ha regresado a sus casillas blancas y negras. Las piezas de ajedrez giran en el espacio entre nosotros, como pequeños insectos que no conocen su lugar. Las constelaciones de luz brillan al fondo, abajo, arriba, a todos lados. Podría perderme por siempre aquí pero incluso en la nada de este espacio tus ojos me mantienen a flote, me recuerdan quién soy.

 _No podemos seguir así, Naruto._

Sí, tú lo sabías. Yo lo sabía. Aunque, ¿realmente aun piensas que no soy capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas por ti, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro?

Sé por qué me miras con esa nostalgia triste, sé por qué tus mejillas tienen marcas de lágrimas que no has derramado. Sé por qué mis ojos lucen cristalinos ante los tuyos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Pero tú lo sabes, Sasuke. Sabes que no me importa. Allá afuera están nuestros cuerpos en las ruinas del lugar sagrado, en las destrozadas esfinges de nuestros antepasados; y despedazados y sin poder movernos, sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo, y que pronto no habrá más nada en nuestras venas que nos mantenga con vida.

Sabes que no me importa, Sasuke. He estado en este lugar muchas veces, he visto también el lugar sombrío que hay en tu interior. Me he acercado a ese escondrijo doloroso entre tus huesos y he decidido quedarme.

¿No lo recuerdas, Sasuke? Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Estaremos aquí hasta que decidas otra cosa, hasta que aparezca una tercera opción al destino que obstinadamente has trazado para ti. Hasta que venzamos este obstáculo en nuestro camino.

Y si no lo logramos, bueno…

Siempre está esa otra opción.

Moriremos juntos.


End file.
